It Started with the Mention of Love
by Sleep Isabella
Summary: Something has gotten into Richie, and Virgil intends to find out. When he does, Richie is relieved to know Virgil is not scared away. But drama ensues, and something happens that could end their relationship completely
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Slash pairing between Richie Foley(Gear) and Virgil Hawkins(Static) from the cartoon series called Static Shock.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from the cartoon series, Static Shock and the cartoon series, Static Shock itself is owned by Milestone and DC Comics. I do not profit from writing this fanfiction story, this is just for pure entertainment for readers, and pure bored amusement for myself.  
Anyways, R&R please.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Interruption

**"I love you..." he uttered. He stood frozen, having just admitted his true feelings he had had for years towards his best friend, Virgil. **"Wh-whoa...what?" Virgil probed, becoming increasingly baffled by Richie's actions. He was staring at the blonde boy, who was looking like what a deer would look like caught in the headlights of a car. "You've been acting weird for days Rich, and this just takes the cake." What happened next left Virgil dead in his tracks. Richie had wrapped his arms around Virgil's back, pulled him in close and placed his lips hard against Virgil's. Speechless, unable to move...unable to do anything at all, he just allowed Richie to kiss him. The room was spinning and nothing, but everything at the same time was running through his head. Suddenly everything went blank. It all went from crazy to normal. Virgil relaxed in Richie's arms and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Everything started to make sense. He had tried pushing these feelings aside for years, trying to make himself date girls rather then come to terms with what he was feeling inside. It wasn't natural to be in love with another boy...a boy that you've known for years, the best pal you'd ever come to know even. Yet Richie shared these same feelings as he did, and Virgil was grateful for it.

Richie could feel Virgil's stiff body become relaxed in his arms, making him feel relieved. Virgil did not pull away, and run off scared. He accepted the embrace, and further more, returned the kiss. But before Richie could explore further into this new sensation he felt, Backpack, which had lain silently on the bed, sounded off. Reluctantly, Richie pulled away, momentarily feeling resistance from Virgil. Regretably Richie rushed over to Backpack, picked it up and listened to the urgent message being relayed through radio. It was Bang Babies...as usual. He rolled his eyes at himself for hoping it wasn't, especially since Backpack was programmed to go off whenever the words "Metahuman" or "Bang Baby" were specifically spoken in the urgent calls. Richie furrowed his brows, hating the fact that he and Virgil were being interrupted by Bang Babies causing trouble at an amusement park, creating chaos and mayhem among all the patrons enjoying themselves. "Bang Babies are wreaking havoc at Dakota Amusement Park, let's go." Richie said with both urgency and malice strong in his tone.

It didn't take long before Richie and Virgil were able to dawn their superhero disguises and fly out to Dakota Amusement Park, both feeling the resentfulness of their interruption. At the arrival of the scene, screams of terror could be heard throughout the area. The Meta-human Breed gang was stirring up trouble. Shiv was going after the foodstands, Hotstreak was throwing fireballs in every which direction he spotted movement and Ebon was taking valuables while Talon kept everyone in place with her ear shattering shreiking. Gear scoffed at the sight, watching Shiv take down a cotton-candy booth after having thrown the cashier out when they weren't willingly giving up the cash. "I'll take spike boy over there." he said, then took off before Static could protest. Static rolled his eyes. "Right, I'll take on the rest of them then." Static hovered towards Talon and Ebon on his hover disc. "Got tired of beating up old ladies?" Static jibed, making his all too bold entrence all the more amusing. His fists glowed a certain shade of purple, charged up and ready to fight...ready to put all his anger on the Meta-human Breed gang.

"It's Static!" Talon pointed, then immediately flew up towards him and opened her jaw in an attempt to use her powerful shreik, but was thwarted by a flury of eletrical blasts, instantly knocked out cold by them. Ebon watched in dismay as his comrade get knocked out cold by the eletrical blasts, then looked back over to Static with the worst looking death glare. "You ruined my plans for the last time '_Hero_'." Ebon hissed, growing ever larger with every word he spoke.

With Shiv knocked out and completely tied up, Gear turned just in time to warn Static that Hotstreak was just about to toss two large fireballs at him. "Static, behind you!" Without a moment to spare, Static managed to get out of the way in time, both fireballs within inches of his face. "Phew..." Static muttered under his breath with relief, narrowly avoiding his face being flambee'ed. It wasn't long before he heard Ebon shout out in pain. Static turned and saw that Hotsteak's own attack had hit Ebon by accident. He could only imagine the expression Ebon would have. Ebon immediately wenr over and jumped Hotstreak, giving him a good thrashing, blaming Hostreak for the unseen injuries inflicted on him. Static had to bite down on his lower lip to fight back a chuckle that clearly wanted to be known and heard. Now that Hotstreak and Ebon were too busy duking it out with each other Gear and Static had the best opportunity to aprehend both criminals. Gear had taken out two Zapcaps and tossed them both at Ebon and Hotstreak, while Static outstretched his arms and directed his electrical blasts at them.

Now rendered powerless and unable to struggle out of the grip the Zapcaps had on them, Ebon and Hotstreak had no choice but to lay on the ground while they waited for their escorts to prison arrive. Static hovered towards Gear and gave a sigh of relief, glad that all of the grief was over. Gear turned to Static with a smile of endearment. "I suppose we should both head back home, the sun is setting." Gear spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to overhear. Static nodded, whispering back to Gear "Yeah, Pops would be furious with me if I'm late for dinner...again" Gear and Static bumped fists then parted ways to head back to their respective homes, both with a lot on their minds.

* * *

Honestly I didn't think I'd get reviews so quickly. I'm looking for beta readers right now. I went ahead and corrected this chapter to the best of my ability, trying to make the format less stressful to the eyes. I appreciate the advice you've given me, and especially love the encouraging words to continue with my story.

Much love is given.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Confessions and the Next St

Warning: Slash pairing between Richie Foley(Gear) and Virgil Hawkins(Static) from the cartoon series called Static Shock.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from the cartoon series, Static Shock and the cartoon series, Static Shock itself is owned by Milestone and DC Comics. I do not profit from writing this fanfiction story, this is just for pure entertainment for readers, and pure bored amusement for myself.  
Anyways, R&R please.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Confessions and the Next Step

Richie layed on his back in his bed on top of his covers, his hands clutching each other over his chest as he twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly in deep thought. He was half smiling as he thought about the kiss Virgil and he had shared. He started to blush when his mind started to wander elsewhere that one day he only wishes could happen. When he started to realize his pants were becoming tight in a certain area, he sat up, mentally shaking his head. Last thing he needed right now was a hard-on when he was trying to fall asleep. He rolled over and took his pillow to put it over his head in frustration. He had school in the morning. These fantasies had to wait for another time when he had the time to think about them. For now, he just needed to sleep.

As it was that much more difficult for Richie to fall asleep, it was just that much more easier for Virgil to fall asleep. He was able to go about sneaking in his room, change out of his Static uniform, change into his pajama shirt and pants, brush his teeth and wash his face before easing his way under the bed sheets. His thoughts were simple enough. He was thinking about Richie of course! But unlike Richie, his mind was not too stuck on the thoughts to prevent him from falling asleep. It only took him fifteen minutes for his mind to shut down and allow him to slip into the oh so wonderful, peaceful and beautiful dreamland.

Six o'clock AM in the morning, just an hour before his alarm clock goes off and he was already awake. He was quite excitable this morning. Richie didn't think twice to jump out of bed, which in the process, made him trip over his own bed sheets. Luckily he landed in a pile of dirty clothes to soften the blow when he face planted the floor. "Oomph!" was all that he could spit out. He sat up on the floor in annoyance of his own clumsiness, rubbing his face to try to get rid of the pain somehow, grateful to know that it could've felt much worse had it not been for the clothes. He gave a sigh, then stood up, leaving his sheets on the floor. He hurridly got himself ready for school after he took his daily morning shower(gotta keep looking nice and clean for Virgil, especially now that he has professed his love for him).

Richie rushed downstairs and ran into the kitchen to fix himself a small and quick breakfast. Unlike most teens, he really didn't need food to focus. Hell, he didn't need to focus in class at all! He was a super genious Bang Baby afterall. Who needs school when you could have prolonged exposer to a boy that was exposed to the 'Big Bang' gas explosion themselves? He went through various cabinets and kitchen counter drawers to grab the proper tools he needed. A bowl, a spoon and a cereal box brand he was in the mood to eat this morning(Honeynut Cheerios). After he opened the door to the fridgerator, he went for the milk carton, picked it up and removed it from where it sat. Pouring the cereal and milk in the bowl, he put both the carton and cereal box back where they belonged. Richie then took the spoon and bowl and headed for the diningroom table. Although he had been told on few occasions by his mother that eating his food quickly was bad, he did it anyways. He had never run into any problems eating his food fast, so he found it silly for his mother to tell him it was. Once finished, he made a run for it to the door, his backpack for school(with his Backpack for Gear inside...among other things required for school) hung on the coat rack. Richie ignored his mother's scoldings for leaving the bowl on the table as he opened the door and rushed out the door. But before he could rush of to the Hawkin's residence, he took out his Shock Vox to call Virgil. "Virgil, you there? V!"

Virgil layed in bed, his body sprawled out all over it, his sheets barely even on the bed at this point. "_V!_" filtered through his drowsy mind. He reluctantly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes to try to rub the drowsiness away. Virgil yawned, looking over to his alarm clock. Six-Thirty AM in the morning, too early. He sunk back in bed, closing his eyes to try to fall asleep again. "_Virgil, wake up!_" That loud yell through the Shock Vox definitely woke Virgil up. He sat up in bed again then hurried to grab hold of the Shock Vox that rested atop his night stand next to his bed. "What is it, Bang Babies on the attack?" Virgil asked with the utmost urgancy in his tone. "_N-no...No Bang Babies...just wanted to say I'm heading for your house now..._" Virgil groaned. "You do realize school doesn't start for another hour and a half right?" Annoyance clearly in his tone. "_I do...I just...couldn't sleep. We need to have a certain kind of discussion that can't really wait either._" At first Virgil had a confused look on his face, but it dawned on him by what Richie meant. "Oh." was all he could say. "_Yeah, so I'm on my way right now._" "Alright, well seeya soon then." Virgil said before setting his Shock Vox down on his nightstand.

He layed back down in his bed and stayed there for another few minutes before deciding it would be for the best to get dressed now. He liked taking showers at night so he could be recharged when he really needed to be, so he had already taken his shower last night. Thanks to his electrical powrs, Virgil was able to get himself dressed within minutes after choosing his usual orange long-sleaved shirt and baggy faded blue denim jeans. He decided to skip out on breakfast as he left his room and slid down the railing of the staircase. He hopped up at the end and landed only a few inches away from the door. He went for his backpack, which had been sitting by the door. He then opened the door up and headed out, wanting to meet Richie half way and head for somewhere private to discuss this rather pressing issue.

Richie turned the corner, now on Virgil's block, and nearly walked right into him. Unfortunately Virgil wasn't quick enough to stop and ended up walking right into Richie himself. Both ended up laughing at this, then stopped when they realized that now they had to get into a serious discussion. Both were filled with emotions of uncertainty, treading new shaky waters that could make or break their relationship. For better or for worse, both teen boys knew that there was no way around it. Not after Richie's profession of his love for Virgil. Not after that savory kiss that spoke much louder than anything both boys could say or do. It was now or never, and they had no choice but to take the plunge. After a few minutes of silence, Richie finally rounded up enough courage to speak up first. "After what happened, we can no longer know each other as just 'best friends" can we?" he asked. "There's no way to turn back time and undo it, so I suppose we can't." Virgil answered as he turned and started walking towards a more private area. Richie followed. "What will our relationship become now?" he asked more pressingly. "There's no way it could become friends with benefits...my feelings for you are true, it would hurt to see you with someone else just because we're friends with benefits."

Richie looked down, looking rather torn with his emotions. He'd kept them so hidden, he didn't realize how strongly his real emotions really were until AFTER he admitted them. His head was gently tilted up after Virgil placed his index finger under his chin. Virgil's thumb gingerly rubbed against Richie's cheek with tender and soft care. His gaze was gentle, his brown eyes glistened in the sun light and were like soft pools of loving care and tenderness that Richie could literally melt and swim in. Richie was not sure if his glass lens covered blue eyes could do the same for Virgil. "I would never hurt you in such a way Rich, and you know this more than anyone." Virgil softly whispered, making Richie melt even further, if that were possible. His knees felt weak and started to wobble a little as he started to fall hard for the mocha teen that stood before him. All the while a goofy smile splayed on his face, his smooth pale white skin tinted with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

The reaction Richie gave made Virgil chuckle a bit, but he was also being dead serious about what he said. It took Richie a bit to regain his composure, but he was able to straighten himself up pretty quickly. He gave a cough to clear his throat. "Ahem..." he coughed out, pausing for a few seconds before continuing when he saw Virgil's expression become very expectant of his next words. "Well...does this mean that we're...boyfriend and...boyfriend?" Richie scruntched up his nose a bit, finding the question a bit odd, but shrugged it off. Virgil found the question just as odd, but nodded anyways. "I guess it would...but I need to say this now. We conduct ourselves as we always did before, as friends at school and as professional partners during our patrols as Static and Gear." Richie nodded in understanding. Although he would want to display his affection the proper way, he knew that homosexuality would not be perceived well for many. To avoid beatings and ridicule, they would have to hide their relationship. "What about Daisy?" he asked, curious as how they would go about their ways with the girl who obviously had a thing for Virgil. "She has a thing for you, and you know it just as much as I do."

Virgil looked away in thought. He wouldn't want to lead Daisy on, not anymore. Not since he has accepted his feelings now. It would be too cruel. "We can hide it as much as we want, but she will likely end up suspecting us all the same. She's quite quick on this. It won't be as easy as keeping the Static thing under wraps...she already thinks I'm too flaky and irresponsible...but she will notice a change in our relationship. We'll have to tell her that much at least." Virgil frowned at this, knowing how hurt Daisy would become. She'd likely feel a bit used too. He bit his lower lip, not wanting to put Daisy in such pain, but what other choice was there? It was either tell her now, or her eventually find out herself and feel even worse than she would if he told her upfront. He grimaced at the thought. "How're we gonna do that?" Richie asked, bringing Virgil back to reality. "We're going to need to tell her straight up, no pussy footing or beating around the bush." Richie frowned, but knew it had to be done. Virgil was right, Daisy would be quick on picking this sort of stuff up. Better to tell her as soon as they can to let her down gently. He hated having to do this to a good friend, but it's for the best.

"We should probably head for school now, I need to get some chow from the vending machine in my stomache, I'm starving." Virgil said as he placed his hand over his belly and patted it to emphasize his point that he's hungry. Richie laughed, then playfully jabbed his elbow in Virgil's ribs. "Wouldn't want ya passin' out, let's hurry." He joked.

* * *

I'm working on chapter three, it'll have some major drama so hang tight ya'll! After chapter three is out, I most likely won't be updating as much. Just want you all to know so you don't end up hanging around so expentantly for no reason.

And yes, I did redo this chapter a bit to make it look better.


	3. The Worst kind of Confessions

Warning: Slash pairing between Richie Foley(Gear) and Virgil Hawkins(Static) from the cartoon series called Static Shock Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from the cartoon series, Static Shock and the cartoon series, Static Shock itself is owned by Milestone and DC Comics. I do not profit from writing this fanfiction story, this is just for pure entertainment for readers, and pure bored amusement for myself.  
Anyways, R&R please.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: The Worst kind of Confessions

Virgil rushed to get out of the crossfire as small rock projectiles get tossed in his direction by Daisy. She was more than angry about the news she had just gotten. Three years wasted, THREE FUCKING YEARS wasted on one boy and now into their late junior year of high school he decides to drop the bomb that he's in love with another...another...another BOY! His best friend, Richie, for that matter! That made her steaming mad, but her anger started to get washed aside as the exhaustion of over exertion overtook her body.

Daisy's chest heaved, her nostrils flared, her shoulders bobbed up and down, her whole body tense, and her throat was sore from all the shouting she had directed towards the mocha teen. Her legs buckled out from under her, and she fell to her knees feeling the total anguish of defeat and hurt. She had suspected that Richie had feelings for Virgil, but she had no idea Virgil's feelings for Richie were mutual. From anger to depression, Daisy could feel the definite sting of tears develop and well up in her eyes. Before long, two strong stream of tears crept steadily down her cheeks profusely, showing no signs of stopping any time soon. "Jerk..." she muttered under her breath, not caring whether or not Virgil heard her. She'd already spoken of worse words in the heat of the moment, so what would it matter if he heard her say such a small insult?

It was difficult to watch Daisy mentally struggle with herself, and it was even more difficult to deal with the fact that he, Virgil, had inflicted this innermost termoil on her. He figured that it would best to stay silent rather then to attempt to give comfort to Daisy. He would leave that task up to those more deserving of their efforts. Virgil knew that Frieda would give him the cold shoulder, and he knew he deserved that treatment.

As if on cue, Frieda had rushed over to Daisy's side, giving Virgil her worst death glare that could possibly start shooting out daggers at him at any moment. It was after school, and Virgil had seperated Daisy from the rest of her friends to discuss matters with her in a more private area of the school. He had allowed Frieda to follow after them, knowing that Daisy would be in need of a shoulder to cry on. Virgil nodded at Frieda after she had mouthed him to leave, more than compliant towards her wishes.

This was all for the best, he would give them all the space needed, and when he sees the moment that she might be ready for his company, he would approach Daisy while Frieda would be at her side to ask if he could still be both their friends. At best, he imagined Frieda giving a sneer at his pathetic attempts. He had no idea what Daisy would say, so Virgil made no attempts to imagine her reaction. He tucked his hands deep within the depth of his pant pockets with a solemn expression as he walked away, leaving both girls behind.

Judging by the way Virgil was sulking, Richie was able to gather that Daisy had not taken the news very well. Which was of course expected. Richie approached his secret boyfriend and went over to his side so that they were side by side as they walked. He thought it unneccesary to ask how Daisy took it, so he went straight to the point. "You know it was all for the best, no matter how much you regret telling her V." Virgil looked over to the blonde boy, who was giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. He nodded, then looked back down at the ground as he shrugged Richie's hand off. Richie shook his head, opting an awkward silence while walking home together would be best for now. Being in each other's pressence, Richie figured, would be good enough.

Not too far away, a certain fiery red-headed pyro had watched the entire scene unfold as he had stayed hidden in the shadows. Yes boys and girls, Hotstreak is back in action! He had managed to escape from jail. Originally Hotstreak planned on beating up a certain Virgil Hawkins to let out some pent-up anger, but found compelled to see what was so important that the younger teen needed to have it said in a more private area of school. An evil smirk found its way across the pyromaniac's face as an idea sprang to mind......

* * *

So currently I'm at a loss for what to put for the next chapter. I want there to be violence, some fighting, but I'm not very good with fight scenes(which was why Chapter one's fight scene was slightly rushed through). So uhm...tghe next chapter may take awhile.


End file.
